


Piggy on top

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Just Roadrat porn





	Piggy on top

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Skadi for being my beta this time

“Come on Hoggie. Please.” Junkrat lay naked on the mattress in the middle of their hideout. His lover was standing over him, just staring behind his mask. He ran his good hand over his growing erection. “Please, Hoggie.”

“I’ll squish you.”

“Nah, mate. You’ll be taking most of the weight on your knees. Come on. It ain’t that different from when you fuck me the old-fashioned way.” He reached up and ran his fingers across the roundest part of Roadhog’s belly. “Just the thought of having all that weight on me,” he moaned. “You’ll make me cum right now.” He smiled up at the big man. There was a moment when nothing happened, then Roadhog pulled off his clothes. Junkrat wiggled with excitement. 

The big man crawled up so he was kneeling next to Junkrat’s head. He picked up his belly and let it flop on the smaller man’s face. Junkrat had a hard time drawing breath under there, but he didn’t care. He licked and sucked at ever inch he could reach. He wrapped both arms around the big belly, bringing it closer. Roadhog moaned. Junkrat could tell from the way the other man was wiggling, that he was prepping his hole. Junkrat moaned and dug his fingers into the soft flesh.

Too soon, the big man moved away. Junkrat whimpered and reached out, hoping to pull the big man back. Roadhog either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. He straddled Junkrat’s hips. The smaller man’s hands fisted in the sheet as Roadhog’s ass brushed against his erection.

“You sure about this?” Roadhog’s voice was deep and rumbly. Pleasure ran down Junkrat’s body.

“Yeah, mate. Do it.” The big man lowered himself onto his cock. Junkrat groaned. What he had said earlier was true. Not all of the big man’s weight was on him, but enough was. “Fuck me. You’re heavy.”

“I know.”

“No mate, I mean your heavier than normal.” He put both hands on Roadhog’s belly. His thumbs ran over new red stretchmarks. “You must have really packed on the pounds to get these beauties.”

“I can get off you.”

“Don’t you dare!” Junkrat reached around and sunk his fingers into the big man’s plush hips. “I was just remarking on how fat you’d gotten. Does that bother you?” The big man shook his head. “How big are you now?”

“Six hundred pounds. I think so anyway. Not like there are any scales around here that can hold me. But I feel like I put on fifty pounds. What do you think?” He gave his belly a shake. Junkrat’s fingers tightened.

“Fuck me.” Roadhog must have taken it as an order because he started to slide up and down Junkrat’s cock. Every time he came down his gut would slap against the smaller man making his quiver. It felt so damn good he was afraid he was going to spray his load too fast. 

Junkrat reached his hands between his belly and Roadhog’s. wrapping his fingers around the big man’s cock. Roadhog moaned and started bouncing faster. Junkrat grinned and began to stroke the cock with both of his hands. He positioned the big cock so it was pointing up. Every time Roadhog’s belly came down it pressed against the head of his cock. It must have felt good, based on the noise the big man was making. 

“You like that? Junkrat panted. “You like fucking you own fat belly.” Roadhog didn’t answer but he bounced even faster. Junkrat cackled, his hands still working on the other man’s cock. 

He felt the big man tense as he came. Roadhog’s ass clenched hard around Junkrat’s cock, as he sprayed his load. Junrat moaned and gave a last few thrusts up as he spent himself in the big man.

They watched one another as they caught their breath. Roadhog grabbed his belly and gave it a shake before letting it drop back onto Junkrat. The younger man moaned as his too sensitive cock gave a twitch. 

“You really like this?”

“Hell yeah,” Junkrat gasped. “I love this so much. I love feeling how heavy you are.” He pinched a roll at the big man’s side. “I want to stay like this forever.”

“I thought we had a job.”

“We do…But can we stay like this for a little longer?” Junkrat looked up into the other man’s eyes. He gave a slow nod.

“As long as you like.”


End file.
